onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Caribou
| doppor = Masaki Terasoma | doppita = | prima = Capitolo 598; episodio 519 | razza = | affi = Pirati di Caribou; falsa ciurma di Cappello di paglia (temporaneamente) | ruolo = Pirata; capitano | data = 4 luglio | età = | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = Numa Numa | altro = }} Caribou, soprannominato "capelli bagnati", è un pirata che si trovava all'arcipelago Sabaody nel periodo di ricongiungimento della ciurma di Cappello di paglia. È un pirata folle, sadico ed incline ad atti di brutale violenza, e proprio per questo si è guadagnato una taglia da . È il fratello di Coribou ed entrambi hanno una reputazione per aver ucciso numerosi Marine. Aspetto Caribou è un uomo alto, con i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, una barba a spirale, le orecchie a punta, gli arti lunghi e occhi da pazzo con molti cerchi intorno alle pupille, e una lunga lingua che viene spesso tirata fuori. Indossa un cappotto che sembra essere fatto di pelliccia, nero all'esterno e giallognolo con macchie nere sulla parte interna, pantaloni e scarpe scure ed una camicia bianca a maniche lunghe con sopra ricamata una X rossa, che, per come la indossa, sembra una camicia di forza slacciata. Personalità Caribou è un pazzo violento, noto per aver ucciso numerosi Marine. Crede fortemente in Dio, pregandolo di perdonare i suoi nemici che lui ritiene "peccatori" prima di ordinare sadicamente al fratello Coribou di seppellirli vivi. Egli giustifica i suoi atti di violenza brutale con la religione. Nonostante il suo zelo religioso, o forse proprio per questo, egli sembra avere almeno alcune conoscenze riguardo la corruzione nel mondo come dimostra il suo commento sui Marine che sostiene essere ipocriti. È molto spietato, come dimostrato quando scavò alcune tombe per seppellire i falsi membri della ciurma di Cappello di paglia. Progettò di trarre profitto dal commercio di sirene ma cambiò idea, quando rubò i tesori a palazzo Ryugu, semplicemente pensando che vendere le sirene fosse una seccatura rispetto al diventare ricchi molto più velocemente. Dopo aver appreso dell’esistenza delle armi antiche, e che la principessa Shirahoshi fosse una delle tre, crebbe in lui l'ossessione di rapirla. Tutti questi fattori fanno pensare ad una sua natura psicotica e spietata; non mostra alcun rimorso e gli danno gioia le urla delle sue vittime, arrivando a giustificare le sue azioni dicendo che sono frutto di un potere più alto. Lui ha anche idee poco innocenti quando scrutando Nami pianificando un piano in agguato, un'azione che perfino Sanji disapprova subito. Caribou inizialmente mostra una completa mancanza di timore nei confronti dei pirati di Cappello di paglia (sia la vera ciurma che la falsa), trascurando gli ordini del finto Rufy pur sapendo della taglia di del vero Rufy, e decide di andare in cerca dei veri pirati di Cappello di paglia dopo essere scappato da Sentomaru (anche se non si sa se abbia assistito alla facile vittoria del trio Rufy-Zoro-Sanji contro due dei Pacifista che Sentomaru aveva portato con sé, o se sia a conoscenza della forza della vera ciurma). Apparentemente aveva pianificato di uccidere la falsa ciurma dopo essersi unito a loro, e decide di fare lo stesso con quella vera dopo che la finta viene smascherata. Tuttavia, ha dimostrato di possedere anche una certa dose di buon senso. Per esempio, quando si è trovato da solo sulla nave della ciurma di Rufy, ha capito che non avrebbe mai potuto vincerli senza i suoi uomini. Notably, when encountering the Kraken, he expresses fear of death. He seems to be somewhat perceptive as he was the only one who noticed the Kraken beneath them, though he may have been aware of its presence there beforehand. He also showed some concern when his crew suffered a shipwreck from the Kraken, and was angered when Zoro insulted them by calling them jellyfish. He is also a hypocrite and a liar, as he murdered the fake Straw Hats and many Marines, but when captured by Franky, he cried out that human lives are not to be wasted so quickly, molding his beliefs and words to whatever will best benefit only himself. When confined into a barrel, he went as far as to beg to become Franky's slave in exchange for his release. Come molti personaggi di One Piece, Caribou ha una risata del tutto particolare: "Kehehehehe!". Forza e abilità Caribou è un capitano pirata reputato un killer di Marine, che è riuscito a raggiungere l'arcipelago Sabaody, navigando fino alla fine della prima metà della Rotta Maggiore. Nella sua prima apparizione fu in grado di rilevare la presenza di un Marine nascostosi nei paraggi per spiare le reclute e comunicare la loro presenza ai superiori. Contrariamente a ciò, non ha notato Franky che lo fissava proprio a fianco del suo nascondiglio. Mentre la falsa ciurma di Cappello di paglia vede in Caribou un bene prezioso e una forza terribile, i veri membri della ciurma non lo vedono come una minaccia ma come un semplice fastidio. Franky ha infatti dichiarato che il motivo per cui Caribou non è una minaccia è quello di essere uno sciocco. Nonostante Caribou abbia ingerito un frutto Rogia, Rufy lo scaraventa facilmente fuori da palazzo del drago, dimostrando che Caribou ha una bassa resistenza in confronto alla forza di Rufy. Inoltre è stato sconfitto con un solo pugno da Pekoms, che ha continuato a sostenere che Caribou era troppo sicuro di sé, e quello lo ha portato alla sconfitta. Frutto del diavolo Caribou ha mangiato il frutto del diavolo Numa Numa, di classe Rogia, che gli permette di diventare e controllare una palude. Si possono creare paludi di varie dimensioni. Egli può anche usare questa capacità per assorbire qualsiasi forma di attacco. Può creare paludi di varie dimensioni, sia con una sola mano, oppure gigantesche usando tutto il suo corpo. Inoltre può usare questo potere per assorbire le armi nel suo corpo-palude. Sembra che chi calpesta la palude venga assorbito al suo interno, come nel caso del frutto Dark Dark di Barbanera. Sembra anche che le persone che vengono intrappolate nella palude possano entrare nello stomaco di Caribou per soddisfare la sua fame. Caribou sostiene che la palude non abbia fondo e che al suo interno egli possa archiviare qualsiasi cosa. Sanji è stato in grado di sferrargli un calcio, nonostante la sua intangibilità, ma è stato dimostrato in seguito che Caribou ha nascosto deliberatamente il suo potere in modo che l'equipaggio abbassasse la guardia. Un grave punto debole di questo frutto è che, se è nella sua forma Rogia, egli non può espandersi oltre il suo volume. Ha anche la debolezza di ogni frutto del diavolo; inoltre è vulnerabile agli attacchi con l'Ambizione. Armi Ha utilizzato una sorta di lancia per colpire il Marine che stava spiando al punto d'incontro con i falsi membri della ciurma di Cappello di paglia. Ha inoltre utilizzato una pistola a pietra focaia e durante il suo scontro con Pekoms sull'isola degli uomini-pesce, ha usato una pistola gatling e una falce, nascondendoli all'interno dello spazio infinito del suo corpo-palude. Storia Passato Tempo fa Caribou e Coribou diventarono pirati guadagnandosi una pessima reputazione uccidendo dei Marine. The Straw Hat Reunion Eventually, the two brothers managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, where they allied themselves with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. They were first seen in Grove 46, the allies' meeting point, together with some fellow pirate captains. Caribou spotted a Marine spying on them. When the Marine attempted to draw his gun, Caribou injured him with his weapon and then begged God to forgive the man for trying to kill him. He then ordered Coribou to bury the Marine alive as punishment. They were interrupted by fake Luffy, who ordered them to stop. After the Marines surrounded the pirates at the meeting place, fake Luffy ordered Caribou and Coribou to use the Marine that they injured as a shield. Caribou chooses to disobey the order, instead shooting the Marine for lying to him about not calling reinforcements. He then says that the Marines should do away with the unwritten rule that says that they can lie to criminals. He and his old crew then launch an attack. In the ensuing battle, fake Luffy is exposed as a fraud and captured, while the real Luffy is revealed to the those present. Despite all the other recruits being captured, Caribou, his brother, and the rest of their crew managed to escape, even capturing the remainder of the impostor Straw Hat counterparts (sans Cocoa and fake Chopper) along the way. He had his crew dig graves for the fakes to be buried alive in. Caribou reveals that he never intended to follow the Straw Hats, having planned to first gain their trust and then kill them from the inside. After that, refusing to listen to the fakes' pleas for mercy, Caribou picks up the fake Sanji and starts to suffocate him with his Devil Fruit power. Fake Sogeking then tries to shoot him, but his body absorbs the shot. Caribou eagerly orders his crew to bury the fakes and happily states that he was able to confirm the real Straw Hat Luffy. Fishman Island Arc Into the Depths of the Sea He is seen in the ocean on his coated ship, following the real Straw Hats, commenting that they had better let him join this time. With their seacow, the Caribou Pirates eventually caught up with the Straw Hats ship and they prepare for battle. Caribou is the first to set foot on the Thousand Sunny. Before his crew can follow, his seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo fled in fear after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy taking the rest of the Caribou Pirates and leaving Caribou behind. Once Caribou sees that he is left alone, he begs the Straw Hat crew to have mercy on him. After the Straw Hats tie him up, Caribou decides to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity. When they travel to the deep currents and encounter a sea monster known as the Kraken, Caribou urged the Straw Hats to turn back, but Luffy decides to tame it much to Caribou's shock. Caribou is nervous and is thinking to himself on how crazy the Straw Hats are for not retreating. As he sees Coribou and the other Caribou pirates come to save him, Caribou rejoices only to be let down when the ship is destroyed by the Kraken. He screams in fear with Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp. He then grieves shortly about his crew and scolds Zoro when he says that his crew resemble jellyfish. In an effort to stop the Monster Trio from endangering the Sunny, and him, he gives Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro a way to fight the Kraken. He informs the Straw Hats about flutter kick coating, which is coating oneself to make a diving suit. When Usopp questions his method, Caribou states that he warned the Straw Hats to run from the beginning. After Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji defeated the Kraken, Caribou was surprised. After the crew entered the Deep Sea, Caribou seemingly vanishes. Brook is the first to notice his absence because he found the rope used to tie him up. He was hiding in a barrel on the ship and was reformulating his plan to kill the Straw Hats, concluding that the best time to do it would be the instant they arrive at Fishman Island. Franky found him and promptly started sealing the barrel with ropes and metal plates so that he could not escape even if he turned into his liquid form. He begged Franky to let him out, agreeing to be his slave and calling him "Master Bikini Pants." Caribou is still trapped in the barrel as the Straw Hats escaped the eruption of an undersea volcano and arrived at Fishman Island. Trouble on Fishman Island After the ship flew through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island, it fell into a current and the crew gets separated. Caribou's barrel floats in with Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp. The barrel eventually makes its way to Mermaid Cove where the four Straw Hats relax and have fun with the mermaids. Two mermaids observe the barrel, noticing that it has been sealed tight, and wonders what was inside. Out of curiosity, they suggest opening it while Caribou remains silent. After Sanji suffered a near-fatal nosebleed and was taken away by the Straw Hats, Ishilly, Fillonce and another mermaid start opening the barrel thinking they might find treasure or alcohol. After Ishilly loosens a few bolts, Caribou pops out and terrifies the three mermaids. As Ishilly, Fillonce and the other mermaid try to flee and scream for help, Caribou quickly proceeds to capture them with his Devil Fruit powers which is identified as the Numa Numa no Mi. Seemingly "satisfied" by the abduction, he resolved to go hunting other prized mermaids in order to sell them at a later date at the Auction House. His actions indirectly led the citizens of Fishman Island to turn against the Straw Hats, who are the likely suspects, since the fishmen and merfolk are completely unaware of Caribou's presence. While the Straw Hats are taking the heat of the accusations, Caribou kidnaps two more mermaids from the south beach. Caribou is later seen at Coral Hill hiding in the shadows when Princess Shirahoshi was shown out in the open. After gazing at the princess and seeing her size will bring a much bigger profit than the normal-sized mermaids, Caribou sets his sights on kidnapping her. By the time Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX were defeated, Caribou snuck into the Ryugu Palace and released the mermaids he kidnapped. He stole all the treasures in the palace including the national treasure, the Tamatebako. Caribou remained hidden in the palace while the royal family and the Straw Hats were having a feast. He is later seen eavesdropping on Neptune and Robin. By listening in on their conversation, he learns of Shirahoshi's value as the Poseidon of her generation, further escalating his desire to ensnare her. When Shirahoshi is going back to her room, Caribou attempts to capture her with his element. He is then interrupted by the Straw Hat's Monster Trio, and got sent flying out of the palace by Luffy. After Neptune told Nami that the Straw Hats could have the treasure if they got it back from Caribou, she sent Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji after Caribou to retrieve it. The trio then find Caribou (who has been knocked out by Luffy's punch) and collect all the stolen treasures. When Caribou woke up, he decided to inform "you-know-who" about what he learned about the Mermaid Princess as well as getting revenge against the people who took his stolen treasures. He ran into Pekoms and Tamago, who just happened to be carrying the treasures. Thinking that they're the thieves, Caribou attacked them but he was quickly defeated in just one strike by Pekoms, who seemed to be able to use Busoshoku Haki. Pekoms noted that Caribou's overconfidence in his Logia abilities was his downfall. Curiosità * "Caribù" è un'altra parola per intendere dei tipi di renne, infatti sulla polena della sua nave c'è raffigurata una renna. * Caribou appare in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World come personaggio giocabile. Navigazione ca:Caribou en:Caribou es:Caribou Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Pirati di Caribou Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi bianche Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da fuoco Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Traduzione incompleta